Les Larmes d'un Vampire
by Lord Eehu SanSang
Summary: Un fic Gackt x Hyde. Il s'agit simplement d'un OS sans prétention, tout à fait mignon.


_Note de Lord Eehu_: Cette fiction à été écrite par une de mes amies qui ne voyait pas d'intérêt à s'inscrire sur pour le moment. Je tenais cependant à ce que cette fic soit publiée puisque d'un point de vue narratif, elle est tout simplement sublime. Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture...

**Les Larmes d'un Vampire**

Song fic tiré de la chanson Orenji no Taiyou.

Pour la cause, Hyde est un vampire

Gackt, les coudes appuyés contre son bureau, réfléchissait aux paroles d'une prochaine chanson. À peine deux mots étaient écrits sur sa feuille, de quoi exaspérer l'artiste. Son producteur comptait sur lui pour lui apporter une nouvelle chanson à enregistrer avant vendredi, soit, dans deux jours. Depuis une semaine entière, Gackt passait ses soirées cloîtré dans sa vaste chambre, entouré d'une dizaine de chandelles pour éclairer sa feuille et ses pensées. Mais rien... Que du blanc. Il n'y avait aucune raison à cette panne d'inspiration, du moins selon le chanteur.

Il appuya sa tête contre ses avant-bras et ferma ses yeux saphir. Une seule image le hantait. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux d'ébènes, ses lèvres rosées… pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas encore donner de ses nouvelles? Son estomac se noua douloureusement. Il lui avait promis, promis de le contacter dès qu'il reviendrait.

_In the evening, I saw with you the orange sun  
You looked like you were going to cry eternal goodbye_

L'inspiration lui venait enfin. Il n'avait qu'à se rappeler le doux visage de son acolyte pour griffonner les mots qui apaisait son inquiétude.

- Je lui ferai entendre ces paroles, se promit Gackt.

On cogna faiblement à la porte. Yuu entra, un plateau de pâtisseries style françaises répartie élégamment, au bout des bras. Il tendit celui-ci à son grand ami qui le regarda en souriant gentiment.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim après trois heures d'intense création…

You regarda la feuille à demi remplie de Gackt et posa sur l'homme un regard suspicieux. Gackt détourna son regard pour regarder lui-même le résultat de son travail. Un long soupire vint confirmer les soupçons de Yuu.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette n'est-ce pas Gackt-chan? (1)

Aucune réponse. Celui-ci répondit par un mouvement distrait de la tête pour faire danser son crayon de nouveau sur sa feuille blanche. Son guitariste le laissa seul, sachant bien que dans cet état, le vocaliste ne dirait absolument rien.

_The glittering waves played with your innocent profile  
You are lovely as you run past me barefoot on the sandy beach _

_Your name written in the sand and the seashells decorating it  
Are swept away by the waves in front of the two of us_

Gackt sortit de son immense manoir. Respirant l'air frais de la nuit, il se mit à marcher en épiant son ombre projeté par la pleine lune qui illuminait son jardin. Gackt prit place sur un banc, au milieu d'arbustes tout en fleur. Face à la lune, les yeux de l'artiste contemplaient solennellement l'astre céleste. Il ne pouvait simplement pas oublier le soir où son compagnon et lui avait regardé cette même lune, muets et émus du spectacle éblouissant que leur fournissait une nuit sans nuage. Cette nuit, il s'en souviendrait toujours, pour sa simplicité, pour sa pureté et sa véracité.

Hyde, affaissé dans une ruelle, pleurait. De petites perles roulaient douloureusement le long de ses joues roses, dessinant des sillons immortalisés par les rayons de lune. Sa solitude lui pesait, mais il ne pouvait pas y remédier. Une malédiction, voilà ce qui lui avait ravit tout ce à quoi il tenait, sa vie, sa fierté, son amour, ses amis, tout! Le jeune homme frappa du poing le sol de pierre, lui causant une vive douleur dans la main. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparée au vide qui semblait ronger son cœur en ce moment même. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, où il entrevit la lune bleue. Le chanteur repoussa distraitement une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles pour mieux regarder le ciel sombre.

- Il doit être inquiet… si seulement je pouvais lui dire de regarder la lune avec moi… une dernière fois…

D'autres larmes aussi tranchantes que du verre perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'ennuyait éperdument de lui. Son sourire sincère lui manquait. Il regrettait tous ces moments de doux silences passés en sa compagnie. Il voudrait pouvoir les revivre encore et encore. Mais il ne peut pas. Seul ses souvenirs déchus lui reviennent sans cesse en tête, déchirant ses espoirs d'un jour pouvoir vivre normalement, comme avant.

_The blue sky whispers softly, the red sunlight embraced us  
I closed my eyes as I held you as well_

_A great many joys or sadnesses countless meetings or farewells  
Just the same as back then, it's watching kindly the orange sun_

Hyde se leva péniblement. Ses épaules étaient étrangement lourdes, sûrement dû au dur fardeau qu'il transportait. Résolu une bonne fois pour toute, il prit ce qui lui restait de courage pour partir rechercher le plaisir qu'il lui manquait pour en finir avec cette souffrance doucereuse.

Gackt somnolait sur son banc, le visage contre la colonne de marbre blanc au côté de lui. Pour une fois, son esprit semblait se vider de toute pensées tortueuses. Un sentiment de sérénité prenait peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit, au plus grand plaisir de Gackt.

- Voilà qui devrait me faire du bien, dormir…

Un bruissement anormal près de lui le fit sursauter. Son cœur fit un bond, mais le charmant jeune homme reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Surmontant l'amer goût de la peur qui voulait le submerger, il se leva pour avoir le cœur net sur ce dérangement. Avançant prudemment, il contourna les quelques colonnes de marbres couronnant divinement son jardin secret pour voir une vague silhouette.

- Yuu? dit Gackt, d'une voix qui se voulait confiante, mais qui en réalité tremblait.

Rien, pas un bruit, ni un mouvement. L'ombre de bougea ni ne souffla mot. Gackt se rapprocha un peu. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir les traits du visage de l'ombre, mais il ne s'agissait pas de Yuu, le personnage était beaucoup trop petit. Son souffle s'accélera et son cœur s'affola. Ce pourrait-il que…

- Hyde? C'est toi? Dis-moi que c'est toi…

Toujours aucune réponse. Mais cette fois, le chanteur entendit ce qui sonnait comme un sanglot étouffé. Ses défenses tombèrent. Il reconnaissait ce bruit qu'il avait du affronté la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hyde.

_At that time, the two of us were dreaming about eternity  
We held each other and laughed like we'd never part_

Gackt fit un pas à l'avant, puis un deuxième. Il se surprit à sentir la chaleur mordante de la peine qui envahissait ses yeux angéliques. L'ombre esquissa un mouvement de recule, mais sembla se raviser. La tête de la silhouette se pencha vers le sol. D'où il était, Gackt pu voir une larme, dont les rayons de lune s'étaient emparés, faire son chemin jusque sur les dalles du petit sentier.

- Hyde… Gackt souffla, impuissant. Il s'avança et prit les épaules du jeune homme dans ses mains.

Un bref moment, Hyde voulut se retirer de ce contact. Mais, il s'y abandonna pour s'effondrer dans les bras puissants de Gackt. Les larmes de Gackt tombaient sur les cheveux soyeux de Hyde blottit contre le cou de son compagnon. De forts sanglots agitaient le corps svelte du petit chanteur, sanglots qui torturait l'âme de l'artiste.

- Tu m'as manqué… pourquoi? réussit à articuler Gackt, en reculant le corps convulsé de Hyde.

Maintenant, il pouvait voir les traits du jeune asiatique. La lune le rendait si sublime, si inhumain… Hyde retint un autre sanglot et reprit son souffle.

- Gackt… te souviens-tu lorsque je t'ai demandé de me conduire à la mer pour admirer la lune avec toi… J'aimerais qu'on y retourne… s'il te plaît.

Gackt admira le visage parfait qui se tenait devant lui. Hyde le regardait intensément, ses yeux brillants toujours humides des larmes qu'il avait du verser depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Il ne pouvait simplement pas lui refuser sa demande, pas ce soir. D'un geste tendre, il prit la main de Hyde et, ensemble, ils partirent vers la voiture du chanteur androgyne.

La plage était déserte, Hyde n'en espérait pas moins à cette heure tardive. Gackt derrière lui, il prit place sur un rocher, là où la mer achevait sa course dans une pluie de petites gouttelettes. La lune était simplement magnifique, rayonnante dans sa splendeur. Gackt vint s'asseoir près de Hyde. Gackt regardait le sol attentivement, craignant de lever les yeux vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. Hyde lui s'était perdu à regarder les traits délicats du visage de Gackt. Il ne voulait pas voir ruisseler sur ses joues si parfaites le fruit de ses paroles, mais il n'y avait plus d'issus, il devait lui révéler.

- Gackt-chan… je voudrais… Hyde s'arrêta.

Gackt pleurait déjà, silencieusement. Il ne tentait même pas de retenir ses larmes. D'ailleurs, le chanteur ne lui répondit pas, voulant qu'il poursuive par lui-même sa déclaration.

- Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi Gackt. C'est si lourd… j'ai l'impression que chaque âme qui m'est donné d'arracher à son corps, chacune d'elle repart avec une parcelle de la mienne. Je ne vis plus, je ne respire plus… je ne suis ici que pour sentir mes crocs mordre la chair tendre d'une nuque veloutée. Je ne peux simplement plus endurer cette vie… Gackt…

Celui-ci avait relevé la tête, son regard azur voilé d'une profonde détresse.

- Tu ne peux pas me quitter, j'ai besoin de toi… Hyde, j'ai besoin de toi!

Gackt plongea son regard meurtri dans celui du vampire. Hyde ne pu que détourner son regard, aussi peiné que celui qu'il venait de quitter.

_I think of you with almost amazement  
With just that I'm satisfied  
Don't cry, we'll meet again some day  
If you close your eyes..._

Gackt prit la main de Hyde, la porta à son visage et y appuya son front. Il la serra fort pour sentir l'existence de son compagnon qui le quitterait d'ici le lever du soleil. Hyde prit Gackt par l'épaule et l'attira contre lui. Celui-ci n'offrit aucune résistance et se laissait transporter par cette étreinte si… vraie. Hyde fourra son nez dans les cheveux bruns de son cher ami et huma l'odeur persistante du shampoing. Il effleurait du bout des doigts de dos de l'homme collé contre son torse, qui ne pleurait plus, incapable de le faire.

- Gackt, reste avec moi, j'ai peur…

Gackt releva la tête et fixa Hyde. Il se rapprocha pour déposer un baiser volé sur les lèvres offertes de Hyde. À peine surprit, celui-ci lui redonna son baiser. Hyde se retint à nouveau de pleurer, ce que Gackt ne put faire. Ils échangèrent ainsi leurs vœux éternels. La lune parcourut le ciel, couvrant amoureusement les deux jeunes hommes unis une dernière fois dans une étreinte passionnelle. La lune appela le soleil, pointa son regard moqueur à l'horizon.

- Ne m'oublie pas Gackt… Ne m'oublie jamais. Hyde sourit sincèrement, un sourire qui gravera à jamais la mémoire de Gackt.

- Hyde… je t'aime, murmura Gackt, des mots qui vinrent caresser les oreilles du vampire.

_In the evening, I saw with you the orange sun  
You looked like you were going to cry eternal goodbye_

Le soleil s'éleva, en puissance et dans un dernier baiser, Hyde disparut…

_In the evening, I saw with you the orange sun  
You looked like you were going to cry eternal goodbye_

_Note de Eehu_

_(1) Pour le peu que je connais du Japonais, il me semble probable que le véritable suffixe doive être "kun" puisque "chan" est généralement utilisé pour les jeunes filles et très jeunes garçons... du moins c'est ce qu'il me semble..._


End file.
